<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Always Love by Kurisuta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140988">Love Always Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta'>Kurisuta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aino Minako Craziness, BAMF Aino Minako, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, F/M, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Sailor Moon Crossover, Sailor Senshi Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:54:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco didn't want Minako Aino's help. But she was persistent, and she was powerful. He needed her, or he would never succeed. Did he fancy her?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Aino Minako</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chosen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco didn’t know how he was going to do it. Kill Dumbledore?</p><p>So far his attempts had failed. He sank his head into the sink. What was he going to do.</p><p>He sensed someone behind him. A girl in the boys bathroom?</p><p>That was Aino Minako, sixth year, Slytherin. The most beautiful and mysterious girl in their year. She wandered into the forbidden forest a lot.</p><p>“I know all about your problem, Draco.” Minako said. “I want to help.”</p><p>“Why would you THINK you could help me?” Draco snapped. “I HAVE to do this. I was CHOSEN!”</p><p>Words he’d repeated to himself over and over.</p><p>Minako muttered something. A spell? Was she going to attack him? There was a blinding flash of golden light.</p><p>Draco turned and saw Minako standing there, glowing, in a golden uniform. Her power was so strong, so powerful. Maybe she would be of some use.</p><p>“Why?” Draco said. “Your not even one of us! So why?”</p><p>Minako shrugged. “I’m a sucker for love.”</p><p>Love?</p><p>What did she mean by that?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Foolish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minako knew it was foolish to fancy Draco.</p><p>But she was the Goddess of Love after all.</p><p>Minako had only senshi magic, but somehow she’d gotten into Hogwarts. She was a Slytherin, and she’d always had her eye on Draco.</p><p>He was a bully and a brute sometimes, but Minako saw past that. He was smart and driven, and his looks didn’t hurt.</p><p>“How exactly can you help me?” Draco asked.</p><p>They were in the Room of Requirement. Draco was fixing a Vanishing Cabinet.</p><p>Minako sighed and waved her wand, putting her Venus Power behind it. The cabinet was repaired.</p><p>“Alright,” Draco said. “You helped me. What do you want? A date or something?”</p><p>“If you want,” Minako said. “But I won’t force you Draco. I know your busy. I know what you have to do. I’ll use my power to help you.”</p><p>“Again, why?” Draco asked. “What do you get out of it?”</p><p>“I told you.” Minako said. “I’m a sucker for love.”</p><p>“Then you’re just foolish.” Draco said softly. “I’m on borrowed time.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>